Traveling Dangers
by Masterarcher
Summary: Murtagh and Eragon run in to trouble on the way to the Vardan. Read author note inside. Friendship fic! NO Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Traveling Dangers

A/n Ok guys this is my first Eragon fic so be nice. I've kinda combined the movie and the book and then changed events to match what I needed. The only thing that is really different is I have Murtagh and Eragon traveling to the Vardan together after Brom died but no Arya. Who needs her? Anyway I have an idea for a second chapter but I need reviews before I start writing so please do! Enjoy!

Rain poured down in droves on the two riders that sped through the countryside on horseback. Thunder and lightning clashed in an awesome display above them as they rode on. One rider pulled his white horse to a stop and the other followed suit on his black stead.

"It's getting really bad! We should make camp!" The first rider shouted over the roar of the torrential rain, his sandy blond hair plastered to his head. The other, slightly older rider, nodded.

"There is a clearing not far ahead I think. We can stop there." He shouted back. They rode to the clearing and dismounted their horses, teathing them to a tree.

"Eragon, you might want to call Saphira. Even a dragon can get hit by lightning." The rider dressed in black said. Eragon smiled and telepathically called his dragon through the bond they shared and moments later she landed with a whoosh.

'_Well at least Murtagh has the sense to call me in.' _She said haughtily.

'_Ha ha.'_

Murtagh and Eragon tried to start a fire, with Murtagh standing over Eragon holding a blanket stretched over them and Eragon trying to light the fire.

"Why am I the tent pole?" Murtagh asked grumpily. Eragon tried not to laugh at his friend's predicament and answered,

"Because you're taller." Murtagh glared at him and Eragon looked back innocently. A moment later they both burst into laughter.

"_Brisingr_." Eragon said between laughs and a fire sparked to life. However, it was extinguished a moment later because the rain had finally soaked through the blanket. Both young men groaned and cursed at their terrible luck. Saphira shook her large head and moved closer to her angry companions. She extended one massive wing over them to provide a roof. Once the two boys realized they were no longer getting wet they looked up to see the blue wing stretched over them. They again chuckled but this time because they hadn't thought of that themselves.

Eragon lit another fire and he and Murtagh ate a meal of dried meat from their packs. After they ate and warmed up they extinguished the fire and Saphira closed her wing all the way around them, creating a warm dome. Eragon lay close to her belly and Murtagh settled close to her wing.

Morning arrived and Saphira left her two human companions so that she could go hunt. The rain had stopped and it was a bright sunny morning. About an hour after dawn the boys woke up, cleaned out camp, and sparred a little. After days of travel and sparring together neither one was any closer to beating the other.

"I'll call Saphira and then we can go." Eragon stated and Murtagh tightened the saddle of his horse.

'_Saphira? Where are you?'_

'_I'm a few miles away.'_

'_Well we're about to leave camp.' _

'_All right. I…Eragon! Urgals are coming your way! Fast!'_

"Murtagh! Urgals are coming!" Eragon warned as he drew Zar'roc from its sheath.

Murtagh drew his own sword and just in time. An Urgal jumped out of the foliage but only to be cut down by Murtagh's sword. And the fight was on. Eragon and Murtagh parried, slashed, and blocked their enemies. They were two of the best fighters in all of Alagaësia but they were greatly out numbered. It must have been a small troop of Urgals for their sheer size. It was all the two companions could do to keep the enemy away and many times they had to cover each other.

Murtagh cut the horses loose so that they could find a way to escape since the humans were surrounded. They were starting to get desperate and Eragon began to use magic but was quickly getting tired. Saphira showed up and started swooping down to attack the enemy, either by dropping boulders or using her razor sharp talons. The Urgals tried to shoot her but she flew evasively. Eragon looked up to make sure she was safe but the moment cost him. An Urgal took aim at him with it's powerful bow.

"Eragon!"

'_Eragon!' _ Both Murtagh and Saphira yell at the same time.

Murtagh quickly got to Eragon and pushed the younger boy down as he stepped in front of him. The arrow pierced Murtagh through the shoulder. The dark haired boy screamed as pain erupted though his entire body. White lights dance briefly in front of his eyes before clearing.

Eragon stood and looked wide-eyed at him but the older boy continued to fight which spurred him into action. Eragon kept an eye on Murtagh as they continued to battle and the other boy was beginning to falter. Saphira watched out for him as well but Eragon knew they needed to get away.

'_Saphira can you carry us both?'_

'_I can try.'_

Eragon made his way over to Saphira and climbed into her saddle. The great dragon then grabbed Murtagh as gently as she could and took off. She forced herself to fly a few miles away from the battle but after a while she had to land. She found a suitable place and laid Murtagh down gently before landing herself.

Murtagh fell to his knees and gasped for breath. His whole body felt as though it were on fire and someone kept twisting a dagger in his shoulder. Eragon quickly jumped off of Saphira's back and ran to his friend's side.

"Murtagh! Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you." Murtagh answer in an agitated voice, which Eragon instantly knew was to hide the pain. The arrow had gone completely through and Murtagh was sweating heavily do to the strain. He was breathing heavily and glanced sideways at Eragon.

"It has to come out." He said.

Eragon nodded and broke off the tip of the arrow. Murtagh winced as the wound was jostled. Eragon gave Murtagh a strip of leather to bite on, then gripped the shaft of the arrow.

"I'm sorry my friend." He said then pulled the arrow out.

Murtagh let out a muffled scream and squeezed his eyes shut to try to keep the tears at bay. Eragon ripped off pieces of his shirt to press against the entry and exit holes to stop the blood flow. Murtagh was fighting back a whimper. It hurt so bad!

'_Eragon look.' _

Eragon whipped around, expecting to see more Urgals, but was pleasantly surprised to see their horses. _'Finally some luck._' He thought.

"Hold on Murtagh. I'm going to get some supplies."

Eragon went and rummaged through the saddlebags looking for anything useful. He found the healing supplies and then hurried back to Murtagh who was by now very pale.

"Are you still with me Murtagh?"

Murtagh sluggishly opened his eyes and said, "Barely."

"I wish I could use magic but I'm too weak from the battle."

"S'alright… Rider. Just bandage me and let me sleep." Eragon did just that, as gently and securely as possible. After he was finished he undid the bedrolls and helped Murtagh to his. The older boy promptly fell asleep. Eragon laid down in his own bedroll, which was diagonal from Murtagh's, and stared into the fire. Saphira came over and lay down next to the two humans with her tail wrapped around Murtagh and her head around Eragon who leaned back against her neck.

'_What are you thinking about, little one?'_

'_Why would Murtagh do that! Why would he jump in front of me?'_

'_Perhaps he thought he was saving the only good Dragon Rider there is?' _Saphira suggested.

'_I don't want anyone sacrificing themselves for me.' _Eragon said darkly. He then settled back against Saphira and went to sleep. The dragon settled her wing over her two hatchlings and went to sleep herself.

The next morning Saphira went out to hunt and scout while Eragon checked on Murtagh. To the Riders dismay, the other man seemed to be running a fever.

"Murtagh? I need you to wake up." Eragon said, gently shaking the wounded man.

"Huh?" Murtagh grumbled, slowly prying his eyes open. When he did Eragon saw a brief flash of panic go through the other man until he realized were he was and whom he was with.

"What is it Eragon?" He said slightly agitated as he closed his eyes again.

"How do you feel?" Murtagh cracked one eye open.

"I feel great Eragon. How do you feel this fine morning?" Eragon smirked.

"I'm serious Murtagh. I need to know how you feel."

"My shoulder is obviously killing me, my head hurts, and I'm sick to my stomach. Does that help you?"

"I need to see you're shoulder." Eragon said regretfully as he began to undo the bandage. Murtagh winced but allowed him to continue. Eragon's stomach dropped as he saw that the wound at turned an ugly yellow color. The young rider went and found the disregarded tip of the arrow. He could have kicked himself as he realized it was poisoned. He went back to Murtagh and said,

"Weis Hein." The wound closed slightly and the color improved barely but it did not fully heal.

"I don't know how to heal this." He said desperately.

"Don't worry about it Rider. You must get to the Varden." Eragon nodded.

"Yes I do. But not without you." Murtagh seemed surprised by that statement.

'_Saphire? How much do you know about poisons?'_

'_I know of some plants that can be used. Why?'_

'_Murtagh is poisoned.'_

'_I'm on my way.'_ A few minutes later Saphira landed with a growl.

'_Let me see the arrow." _She said. Eragon complied and brought her the broken tip. Saphira smelt of it then exhaled violently releasing a fine line of smoke.

'_We are lucky. It is a simple poison. We ca give him an herb that will counter it but not completely alleviate it's affects.'_

'_Will he live?'_

'_Yes. If we give it to him immediately.'_

'_Tell me how to find it.' _Saphira described the plant to Eragon who went out to look for it while the dragon watched over Murtagh. Eragon came back ten minutes later with a handful of the medicinal herb and asked Saphira,

'_What do I do now?' _She instructed him to pound some of it into a paste and sprinkle the rest into water. Eragon had Murtagh drink the water then applied the paste to both sides of the wound.

'_That should take care of anything deadly but there will still be some affects and he will be weak for a few days.'_

'_We still need to keep moving.' _ Eragon woke Murtagh and helped him to his horse after explaining that they had to keep going. The dark haired boy slumped forward in the saddle and Eragon led both horses as they rode. They rode most of the day until right before nightfall when Eragon decided to stop. Murtagh pushed away the younger boys attempts to help and he climbed off the horse himself. However he didn't make it far before he was forced to sit down. Eragon just made camp around him, knowing that it was useless to try to help or move him.

Saphira brought them a deer, which Eragon skinned, cooked, and ate. Murtagh only managed to eat a little and even that made him sick to his stomach. They went to bed but Saphira woke Eragon in the middle of the night.

"_Eragon. Something is wrong with Murtagh." _

Eragon opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at his friend. He was alarmed to find the other man tossing and turned as well as being covered in sweat. Eragon went over and put a hand on the sick mans shoulder and was dismayed when Murtagh flinched away violently and began to mumble as his mind was caught in fevered dreams.

"No! M'sorry. Please!" He said things like this on and off for the next few minutes as Eragon tried in vain to wake him. Eragon went to wet a cloth to put on Murtagh's forehead in an attempt to bring the fever down when his friend said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Ma? Don't leave, Ma! Please!" Eragon felt his heart twist. His mother had left him too? Eragon went over and placed the damp cloth on Murtagh's clammy forehead.

"We are more alike than I thought my friend." Eragon said to the unconscious form. Suddenly Murtagh jerked and grabbed his stomach, rolling himself into a ball from pain.

"Murtagh! _'Saphira what's wrong with him?'_

'_I'm afraid it's just the poison working it's way through his body, little one.' _Saphira said, coming closer.

Eragon felt so helpless. It reminded him of a time when Roran, his cousin, had been sick. The young Eragon had been scared to death Roran would die and there would be nothing he could have done. Thankfully Roran had gotten better and Eragon hoped that would be the case again.

"You're not alone Murtagh. I'm here." Eragon said putting his had on his friends shoulder.

Murtagh groaned and fidgeted through the night, but Eragon's presence seemed to calm him. Eragon stayed by his friends side all night with his hand on the other mans shoulder so that he could make sure Murtagh was breathing. About an hour before dawn Eragon's head began to droop to his chest. Just as the sun was beginning to rise, giving everything a reddish-orange glow, Saphira nudged Eragon's mind.

'_He's waking.' _She said happily. Eragon was awake instantly, looking down at Murtagh who was beginning to stir. The dark haired boy forced his eyes open then blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked to his left and saw Eragon and Saphira above him.

"Where?" Murtagh asked trying to get up. Eragon forced him back down and said,

"You're safe. The arrow was poisoned but you're ok now."

"How?" Murtagh only seemed able to get one word out at a time.

"Saphira helped me learn how to heal the poison. You're going to be ok." Murtagh seemed surprised, as if he didn't expect anyone to go through that much trouble for him.

"Th, Thank you, Eragon." Eragon smiled.

"No problem. Anything for a friend. I'm glad you're going to be alright Murtagh." Murtagh smiled tentatively.

'_I'm glad too. I owe you both of our lives.'_ Saphira said projecting her thoughts so that both boys could hear her. She nuzzled Murtagh in the chest, which made the boy laugh. Eragon smiled too as he realized that every thing was going to be fine.

"You rest Murtagh. We'll see if you're well enough to leave tomorrow."

"I can travel now." Murtagh stated trying to get up but a wave of dizziness forced him back down.

"Perhaps we should wail till tomorrow?" He said

"Wise choice. Not that Saphira would have let you leave anyway." Eragon said wryly. The blue dragon growled in affirmation.

"Thank you for your concern lady Dragon, and for both of your help."

"No thanks are needed. Just rest." Murtagh feel asleep again, only this time to much more peaceful slumber. They stayed at camp for the rest of the day with Eragon and Saphira taking turns watching over their wounded friend. Murtagh got his appetite back and ate a good chunk of deer meat for dinner. After that he and Eragon settled into sleep as Saphira kept watch.

Eragon woke early the next morning and began clearing out camp knowing that Murtagh would want to leave and that they needed to get to the Vardan. While he was putting everything on the horses, Murtagh awoke and sat up. His shoulder was sore and he had a bit of a headache, but other than that he felt fine. He stood and began rolling up his bed mat when Eragon turned around.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Can we leave now?" Eragon laughed.

"Yeah. Lets go." The two mounted their horses and Saphira took to the air and they were off. The friends on horse back rode lightly for most of the day till around five when they slowed to just a walk. They rode in silence for a few minutes until Eragon could hold his questions in any longer.

"Murtagh can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why, why did you…get in front of that arrow?"

Murtagh sighed and looked away. When he looked back again he wore a serious expression.

"I told you about my father and where I grew up. I had to be careful of what I said, where I went, and what I did. My, _father_," The word was wrenched from his throat as if it burned to say. "was prone to fits of anger, as was the king the few times I saw him. My mother tried to tell me that there was once a time that Morzan hadn't always been bad, that there was a time when he was kind, but I didn't believe her. I loved my mother very much but she wasn't always there for me and she was blinded by love of my father. She left once when I was young. I begged her not to go but she did and was gone for a year. She wasn't even there when I got my scar." Murtagh's eyes were glazed in memory.

Eragon didn't say anything because he was so caught up in this rare glimpse of his usually reserved friend's past.

"She was never the same when she came back and it became even more lonely at the palace. After she…died my father became unbearable and then he too was killed. I couldn't stay there with the king so I ran away. I was never accepted any were for a number of reasons, so I just wandered." He paused and looked straight at Eragon.

"You were the first friend I ever had. And definitely the first person who didn't try to kill or capture me once they learned who I was. I guess I…I wanted to protect the only friend I have." Eragon was speechless for a moment. He couldn't imagine a life like that, where you had to hide who you were and to live alone.

"I am honored to be your friend Murtagh. I care not who your father was. You have proven yourself a loyal, trustworthy friend that I am lucky to have. I only hope I can be as good a friend to you." Eragon said sincerely.

"I could ask for no better." Murtagh said smiling. Eragon smiled back at his friend.

They rode on in companionable silence with Saphira gliding above them as they went toward the Vardan and whatever fate awaited them.

End


	2. Chapter 2

A chilly wind swept through the land of Alagaësia and the sun was blocked from view by dark grey clouds. Winter had fast approached and Eragon and Murtagh had their cloaks wrapped tightly around themselves to keep from freezing as they rode their horses. They were heading toward the Vardan and had been for a little over a week but getting there was proving to be a bit of a challenge. So far they had been attacked by Urgals, Murtagh had been shot and poisoned, and now everything was beginning to freeze. Both boys had red faces and their hands were getting stiff from the rapidly dropping temperatures.

"As if this journey couldn't get any harder, now winter itself is against us." Murtagh said as a sharp gust of wind caught them in the face. Eragon shivered in agreement.

'_I don't know what you two are complaining about. The weather feels wonderful.' _Saphira said as she swooped through the air happily.

'_Us humans aren't as invigorated by the freezing cold as you are.' _Eragon said grumpily.

The humans leaned in close to their horses as they rode so they could share heat and around noon the pair came to a river that had a small rickety bridge across it that was only wide enough for humans. The river was not terribly deep but it was swift and cold.

"Do we have no luck at all?" Eragon asked in exasperation. Murtagh smiled.

"I'll go across and call Tornac from the other side. Tie Snowfire to him and he will lead him as well, and then you can come over."

"Sounds like a plan." Eragon agreed. Murtagh crossed the rope bridge slowly then called the horses who crossed the water with great splashes. He tethered the horses to a tree as Eragon crossed. Murtagh turned around quickly as he heard a crack. He turned just in time to see Eragon's eyes widen and hear him gasp as the young Rider fell into the cold water.

"Eragon!" Murtagh called, as he followed the rapid current as fast as he could. Eragon fought to stay above the water and to get to the shore but it was proving to be a losing battle. The current was very strong but it was the temperature that sapped his strength. The cold water felt like thousands of pins pricking him and his chest felt restricted, making it very hard to keep air in his lungs.

Murtagh was running along the shore, frantically trying to figure out how to get Eragon out without getting them both killed. Eragon was having more trouble staying afloat and he knew he had swallowed too much water. Suddenly he became light headed and everything became very surreal. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Murtagh caught a glimpse of Eragon floating face down and knew he could wait no longer. Without a second thought he leapt into the water. It didn't take long to get to Eragon and turn him right side up but the true battle was in getting back. Murtagh fought hard, kicking furiously but only being able to use one arm to paddle. The water was freezing but Murtagh had expected it and steeled himself against it. After what seemed like forever Murtagh made it to the bank of the river and hauled Eragon onto dry land before climbing out himself.

The older boy quickly checked Eragon's vitals and was relieved to find a pulse but panicked to see that the boy wasn't breathing. Murtagh instantly began pumping on Eragon's chest trying to make the boy breath and a full minute later he was rewarded when Eragon sat up and coughed the water out of his lungs. Murtagh quickly wrapped Eragon in an impromptu hug so he could warm the boy. Eragon's teeth were chattering and he was very pale.

Saphira, who had been flying in circles and roaring with worry, landing with a thud next to the pair, taking out a few saplings as she did so.

'_Little one! Are you alright?' _She asked, nuzzling Eragon affectionately. Eragon looked at her but was unable to say anything.

"I think he's in shock Saphira." Murtagh said between shivers. Saphira studied them both for a moment then said,

'_Get on, both of you. I need to get you two back to the horses.' _ Murtagh and Eragon obeyed and Saphira took them to where they had left the animals tethered to the trees. The boys quickly made camp not far from the river and Murtagh started a fire. Saphira settled close to the fire and Eragon lay close to her with Murtagh lying opposite them and as close to the flames as he could safely get. Both humans were wrapped in blankets and still shivering.

"Th Thank you, Mur Murtagh. F for saving me. Again." Murtagh smirked.

"Don't mention it. Just don't do it again." Murtagh didn't say it out loud but he had been very worried about Eragon today. He had come to think of Eragon as a little brother as well as a friend.

'_Yes. You scared me half to death. Don't do that again or ever Murtagh will not be able to save you.'_ Both boys laughed. Saphira had been allowing both boys to hear her thought and she only closed the bond when she needed to talk to Eragon privately. It made more sense than having Eragon translate all the time.

"Well I'm going to sleep and hopefully we will have a less eventful day tomorrow." Murtagh said settling in for the night. Eragon did the same, still lying close to Saphira.

"Night Murtagh."

"Good night Rider."

'_Sleep well young ones.'_ And with that they all went to sleep.

"Achoo!" Was what every one woke up to the next morning. Murtagh sat up and reached for his dagger and Saphira growled viciously as they waited for the unseen enemy.

"Sorry." Eragon said, sniffling. Murtagh blinked and looked at Eragon.

"You're sick aren't you?" He asked. Eragon shook his head.

"I never get sick. I don't remember if I ever got sick when I was in Carvahall."

"Did you ever fall into a freezing river in Carvahall?"

"Well…no." Saphira put her head down and studied Eragon with one large eye. After a moment of inspection she raised her head and said,

'_He's sick.'_ Eragon glared at her.

"Well I'm afraid there isn't much we can do about it out here. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

'_There are some plants in your packs you should mash up and put on your chest. It will make you feel better.' _Eragon did just that and then they continued their journey.

Murtagh and Saphira kept a close eye on Eragon through out the day and the boy had developed a nasty cough. The chilly wind was doing neither human any good and it wasn't long before they decided to stop for the night. Eragon was now sniffling and he had mentioned that he had a headache. Saphira, like a mother hen, had him put more herbs on his chest then had him sprinkle some into boiling water for him and Murtagh to drink to prevent further illness.

When they went to sleep that night, none of them had predicted their eventful awakening. Even while sleeping Saphira's senses were impeccable. Her large head swung of the ground and she began sniffing the air.

'_Boys! Urgals are near.' _ Murtagh was up instantly but Eragon was groggier. He felt terrible and his head was cloudy.

"Where are they Saphira?" Murtagh asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'_They are widely scattered in the woods. Like they're searching for something.' _

"Or someone. I bet it's the same troop that attacked us last week." Eragon said

"If they are searching for us than riding horseback would be to loud."

"You think we should let the horses go?" Eragon asked incredulously.

"As much as it pains me, yes. Besides, they found their way back to us once."

"Alright. We'll let them go in one direction and we'll go in the other." Eragon said as he stood. They quickly put as much stuff as they could in their packs then put the rest on the horses and send them away.

"Saphira, fly high and try not to be seen." Then Eragon made the bond private and said, _'Be careful.'_

'_You be careful.' _And she took off.

Murtagh and Eragon left in the opposite direction of the horses and moved as quietly as possible. With both of them being hunters it wasn't too hard to move stealthily but Eragon's cough was presenting a problem. He tried hard to keep them in but his chest hurt terribly and coughs were escaping anyway. They went on like that for a few hours until they decided to stop for a water break.

Eragon gulped it down greedily while Murtagh took slow sips. It didn't escape the older boys attention how pale Eragon was becoming. A twig snapped in the distance and both boys stopped what they were doing. The Urgals were approaching.

"Call Saphira. At least you can get out of here." Eragon muffled a cough and said,

"Haven't you learned that we're in this together?"

"It might be for not. There are too many of them. We can't win this fight." They could here the footsteps of the Urgals now. Eragon looked around desperately and spotted some underbrush.

"We need to hide." He said, heading for the brush and disappearing under it. Murtagh looked at Eragon, the glanced in the direction of the Urgals and sighed. He crawled under the brush where Eragon had hid. The two boys lay head to head as they listened to the Urgals passing.

They held their breath in anticipation and anxiety. The thundering sound of ironclad boots and the stale smell of an army did nothing for their nerves. It seemed like hours passed before the noise dissipated and the boys decided it was safe to come out. Cautiously they stood up and looked in the direction that their enemy had left in as they let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a war cry echoed through the hills coming from behind them. Two Urgals had been bringing up the rear and they had spotted Eragon and Murtagh who quickly drew their swords and disposed of the two. However, it was too late. The entire troop had heard and turned around to come back.

"Run!" Murtagh shouted. He and Eragon took off sprinting as the huge army chased them. They had had a good head start and were managing to stay a few yards ahead. Eragon was lagging slightly behind and was having to use all his will power to keep moving. His chest was tight and his head was pounding to the point were all he could hear was his own breathing. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and he stopped as coughs racked his body.

Murtagh heard the noise and turned around to see that Eragon had stopped and the Urgals were approaching fast. He ran back and wrapped an arm around Eragon's back, half helping and half dragging the younger boy along. They trudged on like this for another few feet until another stroke of bad luck befell them and Eragon tripped on a rock. He fell which caused Murtagh to fall as well. The older boy managed to draw his sword and get in font of the sick Eragon before the Urgals were upon them.

Murtagh didn't even have a chance to stand up as the Urgals attacked. He struggled to get to his feet but the Urgals kept him down. Eragon was aware of the fact that Murtagh was fighting alone while he lay there. He struggled to clear his head and stand up but another coughing fit overtook him. Murtagh fought all the harder when he heard Eragon's violent coughs.

Suddenly an Urgal knocked Murtagh's sword from his hand, leaving the young man defenseless. The only thing for him to do was stay firmly in front of Eragon and wait for the inevitable. The lead Urgal raised his sword and Murtagh's eyes glittered with defiance. The sword never met its mark because the Urgal was crushed under a mighty blue dragon that landed with a roar.

"Run." Eragon said as he gasped for breath. The two boys took off running as Saphira bit and clawed at the enemy but skillfully avoided injury herself. Meanwhile the boys had made it a good distance away and they came bursting out of the forest…right onto the ledge of a large cliff.

"What do we do now?" Murtagh asked between desperation and annoyance.

"Jump!" Eragon said after a moments pause.

"Are you…" Murtagh never got a chance to finish his sentence as Eragon pulled him over the cliff. The sensation of falling was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. For a brief moment Murtagh wondered if this is what Eragon felt like when he flew with Saphira. But then the only thought that consumed his mind was the rapidly approaching ground.

Suddenly, however, both boys were brought to a violent, though nonfatal, stop. Saphira had them clutched in her talons and Murtagh let out a big sigh of relief. The dragon swooped away from the canyon and took the boys to where she knew the horses had stopped. She dropped them unceremoniously on the ground next to the animals.

'_Can I not leave you two alone for a second?! Do you go looking for trouble or are you just too dense to keep out of it?' _It was clear from the smoke coming out of Saphira's nose that she was angry. She stomped around the clearing a little and yelled some more but then calmed down.

'_Are you two alright?' _She finally asked. Both boys nodded.

"Thank you for saving us Saphira." Eragon said

"Yes thank you. I don't know what we would do without you." Murtagh added sincerely, knowing how much Saphira loved flattery.

'_You'd die.'_ She answered wryly and it was clear she was no longed angry.

"Well I suppose I should thank you yet _again _for saving me." Eragon said to Murtagh who laughed and replied,

"It's become a habit. But the next time we have to make a dramatic escape can we do it without having to jump off a cliff?" Now Eragon laughed.

"Lets hope we don't have to escape from anything from now on."

'_Why don't I see that happening?' _Saphira said as she took to the sky. The humans mounted their horses and set off once again for the Vardan hoping that now they could make it there without any more disastrous adventures along the way. But they doubted it too.

A/N Hi guys! So sorry this took so long. I'm not particularly pleased with this chap but it will do. The next one will be set during book two but I don't know when I will get it up. A bunny bit me for another story and ya'll know how that is. I'll update as soon as I can and Please review!! Thanks!


End file.
